


just gals being pals

by CompleteHornballs (EmmaLuLuChu)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cisfem Hunk and Lance, Cute Girlfriends, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/CompleteHornballs
Summary: Hunk has a secret passtime activity that Lance walks in on.Good thing they're already girlfriends or this would've been a lot more awkward.





	just gals being pals

**Author's Note:**

> i had a need and i only hope others realize just how much this was needed
> 
> (psssst also like. totally imagine gentlytapbum's interpretations of Fem Hunk and Lance for this story it's a Blessing)

Hunk had some time-passing activities that not everybody typically does. Stress baking was probably the most normal thing she did, but when she wasn’t stressed she enjoyed organizing her drawers, planning out dramatic scenes that would never happen in her head, doing a little bit of snooping through things (she had yet to find her new roommate Lance’s diary) but none of those compared to her ‘air baths’.

So for about an hour or two whenever Hunk felt like it she liked to strip naked and just luxuriate around on her bed. It was good for her body, it wasn’t always good to keep one's snooch covered with underwear and for the big breasted folk like her it was a relief to let your breasts just sag and breath in cool air. Walking around with no barriers on was so freeing and enjoyable, and even though she was now enrolled at the Galaxy Garrison it was a hard habit to stop. Hunk had to start coordinating them in time with her roommate (and girlfriend) Lance, as much as she was interested with stepping their relationship up to the next level there was a less brash way to do that then laying nude on the bed and going all ‘Draw me like one of your French girls’ to her.

So when Hunk got back early from her class, giving her an hour before Lance came back, she eagerly began to unbutton and unzip and sighed in relief as she shed to her  [ bra and panties ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/63/07/3e/63073e3bfeedb64cc8e69a5eb173a25c.jpg) , both a pretty shade of orange with lace details. She kicked the Garrison uniform to the side, glancing at the full length mirror hanging off the bathroom door, hands idly rubbing and appreciating the fit of the set. Hunk didn’t indulge much in lingerie but when she got a good, sturdy set she loved it.

Soon her hands ended up cupping her breasts, giving them a squeeze, “Nice job today guys, take a break.” With that she unclasped the bra, moaning in relief as they sagged and settled over her stomach, the sweat that had been sitting between them slowly evaporating into the cool air. She turned around, smiling at her bottom in the mirror and giving it a firm pat, giggling at the bounce, “Same for you buddy, take a breather.” She bent as she pulled the panties down, straightening up and stretching as she fully enjoyed her nude state.

Hunk flopped over onto her bed, laying out on her stomach with a book and idly kicking her feet as she read, setting a timer for one hour so she had time to get dressed into comfier clothes before Lance came back. They’d get some coursework done tonight, put in a movie to watch, and cuddle until they slept.

Hopefully they loved one another enough to try and do more intimate stuff in the future, but Hunk was so happy to have Lance the way she did now.

 

 

Lance groaned as she trudged to her dorm, grateful that she had been let out early. They were supposed to do a test but there had been issues with the computing system and instead of having them sit and wait for nothing, they dismissed the class of pilots. She still couldn’t believe her luck at rostering (take that Mullet!), or even that she currently had a girlfriend too. For the moment her life was very good and it was a pleasant thought.

As she reached the dorm room they shared, she allowed herself to daydream about Hunk, beautiful gorgeous Hunk who did a cute bounce when she got startled, was blessed with the most kissable everything ever, and had three perfect pillows on her body. Cuddle and naptime with them always resulted in Lance at some point laying her head on Hunk’s boobs, stomach, and butt, because she could never just lay on one. It was important to pillow her head on each one before completely falling asleep. She also loved how Hunk didn’t hate or get embarrassed with those parts of her body, Lance could write a sonnet about how wonderful Hunk’s body was and she would wholeheartedly agree with everything it said.

So excited was she that Lance burst into the room, convinced she had beat her girlfriend and eager to set up their beds for maximum cuddles, but blanked as she was unexpectedly treated to the sight of Hunk, laying on her bed and reading a book,  _ casually naked in their room. _

Lance stared.  _ She couldn’t help it there was Hunk’s butt it was even better fully undressed why hadn’t she seen it like this sooner? _ But the moment was short-lived as Hunk suddenly stiffened, glancing over her shoulder and making eye contact with her, and crying out as she hurried to flip over, scrambling to pull her knees up to cover herself and blushing furiously.

“La-Lance! I didn’t-don’t you still have class?!”

Lance finally had the thought to not gawk at her very nude girlfriend, squeaking and pointedly looking to the side, her own hot blush rising up her cheeks and down her neck and maybe her chest too, “Th-There was a malfunction w-with the computing equipment, they let us out early! I thought I was gonna beat  _ you _ back here!”

An awkward silence bloomed around them then, both fidgeting as the other tried to think of something to say, but both were too stunned to do so. Eventually Lance broke it, eyes flicking between looking at Hunk and the wall, “S-So uh, is this a normal thing you do that I haven’t seen yet, or is this a not so subtle hint for something else?”

Hunk giggled nervously, loosening her hold around her legs, Lance’s heart skipping a beat as she got a glance at her cleavage. “Yeah uh, I have a thing where I just. . . sit around naked for a while? It’s to kind of, air things out. I read that a pin-up model used to do it, and I tried it and it stuck.” She twirled a lock of hair around her finger, her raven locks fell just past her shoulders and laid there perfectly. “I only do it for an hour, I’ve tried to not do it super often, since y’know, I didn’t want this to happen.” Her eyes widened, throwing both hands out towards Lance, stuttering over her words, “Not the naked part! Just the-surprising you part-yeah.” Her hands dropped, wrapping around her knees while her toes wiggled where they pressed to the blanket, carefully watching for her girlfriend’s reaction.

Lance bit her lip on a smile, an idea popping into her head, and she suavely cocked a hip, the fingers on one of her hands finding the fastening on the neck of her uniform, “Well, the only part I’m surprised about, is you not inviting me to join you like this sooner.” Her confident look faded ever so slightly, giving Hunk a curious look, very much looking for consent, “Can I join you?”

_ God  _ the look she got in return. Hunk playfully biting her lip and dark eyes doing a quick up and down Lance’s body, it made her groin grow warm, and it only got hotter as Lance got a response, “Of course, baths are better with others, right?”

There was a definite tension as Lance slowly began to take her uniform off, taking her sweet time as Hunk watched intensely, idly rubbing her thick thighs together as she watched the Cuban strip. Lance decided to play it up and turned it into a strip tease, turning her back to Hunk as soon as her top was completely undone. She made sure to watch Hunk from over her shoulder as she slowly slipped the uniform top over her shoulders, inching it lower and lower to reveal the back of a baby blue lace  [ bralette ](http://ammeb.storenvy.com/products/13422633-baby-blue-fairy-pastel-lace-handmade-bralette-bra) .

The sound of the top dropping was almost deafening in the heated silence, broken by a light breath from Hunk as Lance kept her back turned to her, hands working to quickly unbutton the pants, swinging her hips to an imaginary beat. Lance smirked at the moan Hunk bit back as she slowly bent down to remove the pants, making sure to wiggle her butt as the white lace boyshorts she decided to wear today were revealed. Lance stepped out of the pants, carefully so because she couldn’t risk making a fool of herself after that stellar strip she pulled off, and turned around to fully face Hunk.

She’d never seen Hunk’s eyes so dark, the pupils blown so wide she could just barely see the chocolate brown irises, and they traced Lance’s body up and down. Her lips were shiny and plumped from probably biting on them, and Lance had never wanted to press her own lips to them so badly. She took a step forward to do so, but paused as Hunk softly called out.

“You’re not naked yet. . . show me yours and I’ll show you mine?”

Hunks arms finally dropped from where they wrapped around her knees, leaning back onto her hands and providing Lance with an even  _ better  _ view of her chest, and her knees began to part ever so slightly. Lance swallowed and nodded, eyes never leaving Hunk as her hands moved. Her fingertips danced on her stomach before sliding over her breasts, fingering the elastic straps before pulling them down her shoulders. Her breath hitched as she pulled the bralette down, finally revealing her breasts, the cool air making her nipples perk and Lance flush as Hunk stared unabashedly at them.

Lance yelped as Hunk suddenly moved, now seated on the edge of the bed and hand wrapping around Lance’s wrist to pull her forward, and her pulse pounded as Hunk’s other hand slowly ran up the side of her body, the tops of her fingers just falling short of touching Lance’s tits. She almost whined until she made eye contact with Hunk, catching the meaningful look in them, silently asking for permission. Lance made herself dizzy with how fast she nodded, and gasped as a wide hand ran over the side of her left breast, a moan following as a thumb rubbed at the nipple.

Her knees shook as Hunk took her time running her hands over every square inch of skin possible, gently pressing at the flesh and the few stretch marks that appeared from Lance’s recent gain in weight. A pleasurable shudder went up her spine as she felt lips begin to kiss and suck at the brown skin, pressing her thighs together as she felt the crotch of her panties dampen from the actions. Hunk seemed to notice, and brought one hand down to thumb at the edge, tugging slightly at the waistband and making Lance’s breath stutter and reach her own hand to pull the white lace down.

Hunk’s giggle at Lance’s eagerness became a soft catch of breath as she found out that her girlfriend liked to keep her pubic hair trimmed, the dark curls shaped into an immaculate heart.

“I never knew you could do cute shapes like this. . .”

Lance preened just a bit at that, she trimmed just because that’s how she liked it, but it was a bonus now that she knew her girlfriend liked it too. “There’s other shapes, but not many people do a heart because it takes a lot of work to get it even. You said you’d show yours if I showed mine right?”

Hunk hummed in mock thought before it turned into a squeak, Lance getting just a bit impatient and wanting to properly worship her girlfriend’s body and gently pushing her back onto the bed. She quickly followed after, climbing up and settling between her splayed legs, and Lance looked just like the cat that got the cream as she gazed down at Hunk.

Hunk’s hair was spread out on her pillow like a halo, her smile soft and her blush a faint dusting on her cheeks, some of the black locks touched her shoulders where they hunched in from the open position her arms fell into. Her fingers twitched where they lay curled on the blanket, likely from her own want to reach up and touch Lance, but she kept them still so the other could do what she wished. Hunk’s chest rose and fell slowly as Lance’s eyes moved down to take in her breasts, looking soft and squishy and she had to hold herself back from burying her head into them and staying there for the rest of the night. Her eyes went lower and the moment she saw Hunk’s bare stomach she knew she wanted to start there, wanted to leave kisses and hickeys all over her belly button and her stretch marks.

Hunk moaned and whimpered as Lance did just that, laying kiss after kiss over the baby hairs and ever so slight happy trail that trailed lower, squirming at the warmth that she felt over her pelvis. She was finding a new array of reactions this way, and it was getting Lance way too excited. When Lance kissed her stomach, Hunk giggled and it made her breasts bounce from the action. When Lance nibbled at her bare shoulder, Hunk bit her lip and squeezed her legs around Lance’s waist. It took a hot minute for her to work up to doing it, but when Lance tentatively grinded into Hunk? The  _ whine  _ she made and how she eagerly pushed her hips up into Lance’s? That was the icing on the cake.

Lance idly began to rub a hand on Hunk, slowly moving it down lower and lower, and when a finger slid through slick folds she pressed a kiss to Hunk’s sternum, making her cry out as she rubbed down onto it.

Which then resulted in a loud  _ bang _ to come from the wall next to them, causing the both of them to jump.

_ “I have had only a half hour of sleep, for the love of god BE QUIET AND LET ME REST!” _

Both girls stared at each other, warily waiting for any other response from their neighbor before they both succumbed to the laughter they tried to hold off. Lance couldn’t hold herself up, and she ended up laying on top of Hunk as they both snickered and giggled into each other's hair and necks.

Soon they calmed down, and they fell into a peaceful silence. It wasn’t any different than the other quiet moments from before. Lance still fit perfectly into Hunk’s arms, their legs still perfectly twined together, and Hunk's hands still rubbed the perfect motion over Lance’s back. It was all enhanced by their current state of dress, the contact of skin on skin, the warmth of each other was melting together, and it was almost a comfort to be this close together. This was a level of intimacy that was unique and special and amazing to share with someone else.

“So, I guess sex will be for another time?”

Lance lifted her head from where she had placed it in Hunk's breasts, emitting a soft hum in question as Hunk smiled and giggled at her relaxed face. “I really want to do something more sexual with you, and you feel the same right?”

Lance nodded, pressing a kiss to Hunk’s breastbone, “Of course, but yeah, we should do it some other. I’d like to take some time with it, it was already so good to explore your body.”

Hunk’s cheeks flushed a soft pink, Lance easily bending to the hand that reached up to card through her short, fluffy hair. “I want to do the same too. I don’t think it’s been said to you before, but your boobs look  _ so cute. _ ”

Lance flustered at that, her blush red as she looked down at her chest. “N-No I haven’t. What makes them cute? Like, yours are gorgeous, which is different than cute so like I kind of get the compliment but not entirely?”

“Well you’re a C cup right? That’s like the perfect breast size to have. It fills you out right, it’s easy to find bras that work, and just trust me they’re very cute.” Hunk ran her hands up to Lance’s chest as she stated her reasons, almost reverently touching the skin. Lance hummed in thought before she nodded, ducking down to peck a kiss on Hunk’s round nose.

“Sounds right, I believe you. My reasons for your boobs being gorgeous are a bit different. Can I show you one of the cute things about them though?” Hunk raised an eyebrow at the playful lilt to Lance’s question, but nodded. She watched as her girlfriend gently cupped her breasts and pushed them together, and before she could say anything Lance promptly shoved her face down into the plump cleavage and _motorboated_ _Hunk._

Hunk squealed and laughed from her gut at the action, kicking her legs and hands smacking at Lance’s back, which resulted in their neighbor once again banging on the wall and yelling at them to quiet down. Once they calmed down they decided to stay nude together for another half hour before they got dressed and relaxed with a movie.

Hunk began to let Lance know when she was having one of her air-baths, and Lance joined every time.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh,,,yep. i already have a sort of second part planned to this i just need more time for it lmao BUT PLS LEMME KNOW IF Y'ALL HAVE ANY IDEAS I'M VERY GAY FOR LESBIANS HUNK AND LANCE


End file.
